Boggarts
by RoMa Cpda
Summary: Drabbles mostrando todos los boggarts de los personajes de Harry Potter. Algunos ya saben, algunos no, y algunos que sólo pensaba que sabía... Traducion de la Historia Boggarts de alindy en ingles.Porfavor R&R :
1. Bellatrix Lestrange

Esta historia es una traducción del ingles al español. La historia original tiene el mismo nombre, es por la escritora alindy (/u/2350835/). Los personajes que reconozca son de la gran escritora, J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>El Boggart de Bellatrix Lestrange era…Su padre.<p>

Parece extraño realmente, que el hombre que le proporcionó un estilo de vida privilegiado y fue la causa de su matrimonio arreglado con Rodolphus fue la razón de tal cosa, pero él era la causa de la misma.

Él era la causa de cada gota de locura en su cuerpo. Todo el mundo tiene una razón para volverse loco, y Bellatrix había unos cuantos más que la mayoría. Ella tenía muchas razones para perder el sentido de lo correcto y lo que era real, y por Bellatrix era su padre.

Fue su padre, caminando hacia ella, con esa expresión en su cara.

Parece que esas fueron las explicaciones de cada una de sus cicatrices en el cuerpo que nunca se fue con el tiempo. Parece que los que estaban por qué no podía caminar durante días cuando era más joven. Él hizo cosas que ningún padre debe hacer.

Así que en realidad, no era sólo una loca con una varita mágica y odio hacia los sangre sucia.

Ella fue conducida a la locura.

Su padre era el único mago capaz de pararla, y que ella dejarla a ella temblando de miedo, por eso cada vez fue convirtiendo en la loca que es en la actualidad.

Él era quien ella estaba tratando de olvidar cada vez que utilizaba la maldición cruciatus. Que se había utilizado en ella tantas veces y en su mente ella pensaba que era lo justo. Ella merecía ser capaz de hacerlo, como tantas veces se lo hicieron a ella.

Pero nunca lo hizo desaparecer, nunca lo igualó.

Debido a que cada vez que veía a un boggart… el seguía apareciendo.


	2. Nymphadora Tonk

Esta historia es una traducción del ingles al español. La historia original tiene el mismo nombre, es por la escritora alindy (/u/2350835/). Los personajes que reconozca son de la gran escritora, J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>El boggart de Nymphadora como unos cuantos más era: ella misma.<p>

No que uno fuera capaz de reconocerla.

Porque era ella misma pero sin todos los cambios, sin la nariz cambiada, sin la disminución de sus curvas y del regular color de cabello. Cuando ella todavía de alguna forma u otra parecía una Black.

Esa no era como ella era en realidad, y odiaba verse así. Ella se cambió su apariencia para no tenerse que ver así cada vez que se miraba a un espejo.

Sin poder cambiar su apariencia ella todavía era vulnerable y débil.

Exactamente como Nymphadora se recordaba constantemente, y a todos los demás.


	3. Tom Riddle-Voldemort

Tom Riddle se veía.

Cuando un boggart salía el solamente se veía a él, exactamente igual, no el ensangrentado ni el muerto, solamente se veía a el: como a un espejo.

A lo que Tom Riddle le tenía más miedo era a sí mismo: siendo nadie, no teniendo a nadie, sin nadie que lo ame.

Después el descubrió a Voldemort.

Voldemort no necesitaba a nadie, él era perfecto como el mismo. Él se iba a convertir en alguien, el iba a ser especial: El iba a gobernar el mundo.

Cuando Tom Riddle se convirtió en Voldemort, el no veía boggarts ya… él no le tenía miedo a nada.

A lo que el oia una voz, como al lado de su oreja que le decía.

"¿Que tú has hecho?" "¿En qué te has convertido?"

Si Voldemort dejara de pensar en cómo matar a Harry Potter y gobernar el universo, lo hubiera escuchado.

Él se hubiera dado cuenta que su boggart nunca se fue, siempre estaba hay: sobre su hombro

Su boggart era todavía el mismo.

Solo que Voldemort era muy ignorante como para dares cuenta de eso.


	4. Neville Longbottom

Neville Longbottom veía a Snape, yo digo ¿porque no? Él era raro: oscuro, parecía un murciélago y era malo.

El daba miedo, de formas muy interesante: capa negra, voz baja y sonora, bastante silencioso al caminar, podía pasar por detrás tu yo y escuchar todo sin que te dieras cuenta.

Snape lo hacía sentir más inseguro de lo que ya era.

A lo que Neville un día concluyo, que estaba bien

Uno se tiene que sentir mal en algún puno de la vida para saber cómo se siente estar feliz.


	5. Severus Snape

Perdón por no haber subido ningún capitulo rápido pero es que las clases con muchas cosas que hacer y me enferme. Pero voy a intentar empezar a subirlos más rápido y por lo menos 2 al día porque los de en ingles ya van por el 92 y yo solamente por el 7.

El boggart de Severus Snape era su cuartel: oscuro, silencioso y amenazador.

Aquí el sentía la soledad deslizarse sobre él, una soledad que él trató de disminuir con pociones y alcohol, pero nunca pudo. Lily no se quedó atrás, tampoco. Su pelo rojo y su encantadora personalidad, su inteligencia y su belleza natural se deslizó en su mente y todo lo que podía pensar era. Un futuro de los deseos: el matrimonio, los niños pequeños, y para siempre la felicidad. Un futuro que él sabía que nunca podría tener lugar.

Severus se dio cuenta que no importa a quien el protegía, el todavía seguía siendo la razón por cual ella no estaba hay con él. Ella corrió a James y no fue culpa de nadie solamente el de el mismo, algo que él se recordaba a diario. Él vivía en dolor, cada día porque el amor de su vida se había ido y él tenía que velar por un niño que se parecía tanto al hombre que se la robo de él, solamente los ojos. Los ojos que le hacían recordarle los días en el parque de los cuentos y de todo y tanto amor que sentía.

Pero esos parámetros lo hacían correr largos recuerdos en su memoria que él no quería recordar, por el dolor que le daban que ganas de morir tenia. Le daba miedo, lo ponía depresivo y muy, muy molesto. El odiaba tener que volver allá todas las noches, pero, honestamente, en su mente…

… él se merecía cada segundo.

Pero espero que les gusten dejen reviews :)


	6. Helena Ravenclaw

El boggart de Helena Ravenclaw era su madre.

Ella siempre estaba al frente, siempre estaba siendo mejor que ella, Helena siempre era número dos. ¿Cómo ella iba a poder vivir así por siempre? ¿Cómo ella iba a estar tranquila cuando nadie se daba cuenta de su presencia?

Por eso ella no trato de impedir los primeros intentos del Barón de salir con ella. Por lo menos alguien se fijaba en ella, a lo que ella no tuviera ningunos sentimientos de vuelta. Eventualmente fue demasiado, pero, ella intento deshacerse de la diadema y de los intentos del Barón.

No termino bien.

Todavía hoy, después de tantos largos años de ser una fantasma ella no podía decir su nombre. Porque cuando se enteraban de quien era hija querían saber tanto. Solo soy Helena Ravenclaw, solamente Helena Ravenclaw, era lo que ella quería decir.

Pero ella deseaba no serlo.


	7. Pansy Parkinson

Ella no podía vivir sin él, no podía respirar cuando él no estaba hay: él era su todo. Él era su luz en noches de completa oscuridad, era un rayo de esperanza.

También, él era tan SEXY.

¿El no queriéndola a ella? Nada que ver, ese no era ni un opción. No era posible. Ellos no fueron destinados a estar juntos desde que caminaron el primer día al tren. Ni antes de eso… ¿Draco Malfoy no queriéndola a ella? ¿Pansy? Estos estúpidos boggarts no saben lo que le están ensenando a a ella.

Pss…ella no se preocupaba a lo que era eso lo que ella veía.

No iba a ocurrir ni en mil años .


	8. Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall ve estudiantes de ella muertos, sus cuerpos sin vidas tirados en la tierra frente a ella. Algunos ella los podía reconocer como: Harry y James Potter, Hermione Granger, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Ron Weasley, Fred y George Weasley. A lo que habían otros que no reconocía como: problemáticos de pasado o hasta algún bobo en la cual pudiera ver en cualquier lugar y siquiera reconocerlo.

Ella puede ser que rara la vez allá pronunciado su primer nombre o felicitarlos muchos, pero ella los amada. Ella amaba a todos ellos por razones que muchas personas nunca se enteraran, y verlos muertos era su miedo más grande.

Ella no tenía un esposo, no tenía hijos y tampoco tenía una familia. Nada que en verdad presentara que ella existió.

Eso le daba miedo de muerte.

Pero esos niños eran especiales y era todo lo que ella tenía.

* * *

><p><strong>Perdon por no haber actualizado antes es que mi laptop no servia y estaba usando la de mi hermana y ella no me lo queria prestar mas empeze las clases y demasiados trabajos para empezar. Pero espero que le alla gustado este ya la escritoras de estos fics termino de publicarlos y quiero que adivinen cuantas son y me digan cuales les interesa que ponga mas rapido dejenmelo todo en un Review.<strong>

Gracias :)


	9. Luna Lovegood

**Perdon por haber tardado tanto... pero aqui tienen un nuevo capitulo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personasjes y el mundo no son mios son de J.K Rowling. La historias tampoco son mias son de alindy pero las historias estan en ingles yo solo las tradusco. Gracias. ****:)**

El boggart de Luna Lovegood… ¿Sera las arañas, las momias, el cuerpo de su madre muerta, la oscuridad?

No, no puede ser nada como eso; es Luna Lovegood de la que estamos hablando aquí, ¿arañas o momias de verdad? Luna Lovegood no era una de esas niñas que coja esas cosas tan pequeñas enserio, mucho menos que sea su temor mas grande.

En verdad, cuando ella veía un boggart, usualmente empezaba con una niña joven llorando, después se iba a convertir en un hombre, un padre, pobre en las calles aguantando un cartel para dinero para que pueda volver a su familia en su casa. Normalmente ella iba a ver a una madre que le están quitando sus hijos, a veces, llegaba a ver a ella misma llorando sobre el cadáver muerto de su madre.

Nunca era exactamente lo mismo, pero siempre era más de una cosa, siempre cambiando y cambiando hasta que Luna estaba completamente desorientada.

Su peor temor era la realidad.

Ella vivía en un mundo de fantasía por una razón. A Luna le gustaba vivir en el mundo de los _nargles_y _snorkacks de cuerno arrugado_ porque era más fácil y era más agradable.

La realidad era mucho más difícil.

Algún día ella conocerá a alguien que la hará desear las cosas de la realidad: un marido y una familia, pero hasta entonces ella siempre le tendrá miedo a la realidad, al mundo.

Tenía miedo de vivir en ella.

**Espero que les gusten y dejen****REVIEWS**

**Ponganme en un review el proximo personaje que quieren leer. Puede ser que no sea la autora pero ella hizo 112 personajes distintos osea que creo que hay estara el que ustedes busquen de todos modos ella me dijo que cualquier cosa ella me lo podia escribir y lo tendrian solamente para ustedes.**

**Gracias ****por**** leer.**  
><strong>Besos<strong>


	10. Hermione Granger

**Nota de autor al final**

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece y ustedes saben porque no me vuelvan a hacerlo repetir -.-**

¿Te cogieron de bobo?

¿De verdad pensaste que el boggart de Hermione Granger era McGonagall regañándola?

Pues en un principio pudo ser pero despues de la Guerra cambio.

Cuando Hermione de verdad estaba enfrentándose a un boggart ella se veía a si misma sangrando, pero no era rojo. No estaba bajando suavemente por sus brazos, ni tampoco había un charco rojo debajo, no nada que ver. Era sucio y fangoso era marón.

Ella tenía la sangre de una sangre sucia (N/T mudblood quedaba mejor cuando la autora lo escribió)

Hermione Granger puede ser única y especial de un buena manera, también puede ser que sea la "bruja más inteligente de su edad", también es muy valiente, pero al final ella lo único que quería ser era alguien que encajara. En el mundo muggle ella era una bruja en el mundo de los magos ella era un una nacida de muggle, eso hacía que ella fuera insegura.

No importa lo mucho que alzara la mano en clase, en verdad que lo único que ella quería era ser aceptada por sus compañeros, pero siempre había un obstáculo que hacía que ella no le callera bien a todo el mundo y fuera aceptada completamente

Con el tiempo ella no iba a tener este problema porque: ella tenía a los Weasleys, tenía a Harry… ella tenía a Ron.

Pero hasta ese entonces, hasta que no se sintió inteligente e importante, ella era tan insegura como el resto de las personas.

Ella era solamente una sagre sucia.

**Perdón****por tardar tanto fue que con la escuela despues las Navidades, A-o Nuevo no me daba tiempo para nada. Se que no me meresco REVIEW por eso pero por favor R&R y dejenme por PM o REVIEW el proximo personaje que quieres que tradusca porque son 112 y avecez nose cual traducir primero :$**

**Besos,**

**Rosanaa'**


	11. Fred Weasley

**Abajo Nota de autor y contestaciones a reviews**

Siempre que su madre lo mandaba a él a limpiar el ático de boggarts, el siempre veía lo mismo.

El veía a toda su familia preparada para una foto familiar: pero solo había un gemelo.

Atreves de los años el llamar a "Fred y George" se estaba convirtiendo en un "_FredyGeorge_". El escuchar un "George" o "Fred" solo era algo muy raro y que casi nunca pasaba. Fred nunca pudo entender cuando fue que empezó o porque no se había dado cuenta antes, pero él nunca había tenido una razón para que le importara.

El problema era que, él había empezado a pensar de él y su gemelo como uno solo, y todo el mundo también.

Fred le tenía miedo a que el desapareciera dentro de George sin que nadie lo notara: con ninguna familia, sin amistades y sin nada para que se recuerden de él.

Hola, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo porque aunque no sea yo la verdadera escritora de la historia también me gusta que me dejen REVIEWS y por favor dejen en un REVIEW o por PM algún personaje que quieren que haga porque hay veces que difícil de escoger entre 212 personajes y si alguno que quieren no están (Que lo dudo) no se preocupen que ella dijo que no se molestaba en escribírnoslo.

Gracias y dejen Review:)

**NNforever: Gracias por dejar un REVIEW si mañana posteare el capítulo del otro que pediste ;)**


	12. George Weasley

El boggart de George se veía exactamente igual que el de Fred.

Puede ser que sea en diferentes lugares o estaban usando ropa diferente, pero de todos modos era una foto familiar con solo un gemelo.

Qué raro que dos personas que se parecían tanto, sus boggarts eran iguales físicamente.

Pero lo igual entre los boggarts paraba hay.

Lo que George le tenía miedo era ser dejado solo.

Era algo natural, creo, cuando tienes a alguien contigo desde el día uno. Que alguien te lo quite sería algo cruel. Él era el único que George podía decir que siempre estaba a su lado.

Pero después de eso, cuando su temor más grande se convirtió en realidad, los espejos fueron lo que se convirtió en su mayor miedo y lo que más odiaba. Esto en verdad suena como algo muy ridículo, porque la imagen del George que iba a ver en el espejo no se parecería en nada al Fred de que el se acordaba.

Aunque Angelina lo ayudo, ahora el no sabe cuál es su mayor miedo: el ya no mira a los boggarts.

A él le gustaría dejarlo de esa forma.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Autor: (Traductora)<strong>

**Le dire lo que siempre... espero que le haya gustado, porfavor dejenme en un review el proximo personaje que quiera que haga porque hay veces que se me hace dificil escojer entre tanto. Ya llevo 3 dias corrido postiando un capitulo nuevo y es que quiero poner todo los que pueda antes de que empiecen las clases aunque no quiero volver a dejarlos tanto tiempo sin actualizar de nuevo (esas es una de mis cosas que cambiare este año 2012) vamos a intentar terminar esto antes que se acabe el mundo! **

**Besos y dejen REVIEWS :) **


	13. Dobby

**Nota de la autora real:**Ok… el no es un mago técnicamente, pero lo tenía que hacer. Dobby se lo merece (:

Oh bueno, el fue simple. Creo que ustedes lo puedes adivinar fácilmente: un mundo sin Harry Potter.

Harry Potter era la persona más buena que el había conocido, el era fantástico y el era su mejor amigo.

Harry Potter, el era la persona que él estaba dispuesto a morir por, sin una pregunta y sin una razón. El era un hombre grandioso, que se merecía que personas se pararan frente a él para coger un cuchillo por él. Él lo haría de nuevo sin pensarlo.

Dobby de verdad y honestamente creía que como el murió era la mejor forma que una persona podía, muriendo por Harry Potter.

_Dobby had no regrets: he saved people from a terrible fate; he saved the others from a knife, and had been a__free__elf. It was a title he was__so__proud to have._

Dobby no se arrepentía: el había salvado a personas de un terrible futuro; el salvo a los otros de un cuchillo, y había sido un elfo libre. Era el titulo que él estaba orgulloso de tener.

Este bien en verdad.

¿Muriendo con Harry Potter aguantándote en un lugar tan lindo junto a tus amistades?

¿Que mas él podía pedir?

El no podía pensar en una sola cosa más.

**Nota de autora (ósea yo la traductora):**

Yo podía haber actualizado antes... ¡pero ni un REVIEW...! ¡Siento que estoy en forzándome para nada y eso no me gusta ósea que por-favor déjenme un REVIEW y díganme cual es el próximo boggart que quieren! (Fundadores, Primera, Segunda y Tercera Generación, Profesores, hay hasta algunos muggles) pero por-favor déjenme un REVIEW y actualizare más rápido todo los días si ustedes quieren :) ¡Pero me tienen que dejar personajes!

Besos y Buena Suerte!

**Roseanne Riddle**

**Btw. Si cambie mi nombre de pantalla para los nombres de mi OC de Harry Potter y Percy Jackson. :$**


	14. Salazar Slytherin

El boggart de Salazar Slytherin era un mago nacido de muggles.

Muggles, ellos siguieron a los magos y no le han dado ninguna razón para que a él les guste. Ellos lo odiaban por ser diferentes; pero para él ellos eran los diferentes.

Sus poderes eran lo que lo hacían superior a ellos, en su mente. Ellos eran lo que hacían que el siguiera sintiéndose superior, pero, si los muggles empezaran a tener sus propios poderes…

Toda decisión tenía un idea detrás él, pues; la mayoría de ellos al menos y los de ellos no eran diferente.

Los muggles no pueden tener poderes; él no dejaría que eso pase: él no lo iba a dejar pasar.

**Nota de autor (traductora):**

**Gracias por los REVIEWS!**  
>Mañana empiezo las clases ósea que creo que no voy a poder actualizar tan seguido... pero lo voy a intentar y sigan dejando REVIEWS con los personajes que quieren que pongan y lo haré lo mas rápido posible especialmente porque me emociono cuando lo veo en el celular el e-mail y salgo rapidito a buscar la laptop :D.<br>**Besos,**

**Rosana**

**Contestaciones de los REVIEWS Anonimos:**

lyrablack: Gracias y mañana voy a postearlo pero hoy lo voy a traducir para que no se me olvide :)

LilyScorpius: Creo que ese también lo voy a postear mañana o el viernes sin falta... Gracias por dejar un REVIEW! xP


	15. Sirius Black

Pedido por: Lyrablack (Perdón por tardar tanto en postearlo)

Sirius se vería a si mismo matando a James.

Esto origino en Azkaban, que él pensaba que podía ser, solamente podía ser, que los dementores ya habían jugado tanto con su mente que puede ser que solo fuera su imaginación que el no mato a James. Sirius pensaba que se había vuelto loco; y que de verdad había matado a James y no lo había captado.

El empujo ese pensamiento lejos rápidamente en Azkaban, tener pensamientos como ese solo lo matarían más rápido hay.

Sirius de verdad pensaba que ya no le temía a eso más, pero hasta el día que murió él tenía sus momentos, mayormente cuando un Boggart estaba cerca, a veces no. El tuviera momento que se resbalaba a la demencia por un segundo y pensaba, -¿Cómo le pude hacer eso a mi mejor amigo?-.

Por ese momento, el mato a su mejor amigo; el mato a la persona que más le importaba en el mundo.

Si no me dejan un Review diciendo que personaje quieren voy a volver a tardar un monton en postiar :) Sorry

Besos y Abrazos,

Rosana


	16. Lily Luna Potter

Para: LilyScorpius  
>Espero que te guste<p>

* * *

><p>Teddy se estaba riendo de ella, de una forma mala; informándole que seria mejor que estuviera muriera.<p>

A ella no le gustaba admitírselo a nadie, a veces ni a ella misma, pero a ella le gustaba un poco Teddy Lupin.

La razón que ella pensaba que era bastante infantil ese pensamiento porque ella sabia que no tenia oportunidad, no cuando sus ojos estaban posados en Victorie.

Solamente eran 9 años, en verdad, eso no era tan malo. Sus padres tenían una diferencia de 13, ósea que no tenía que importar tanto.

Pero nunca importa, porque, hay estaba ella.

* * *

><p>El proximo vendra pronto. :)<br>Ya no me falta mucho de clases osea que esperen mas actualizaciones :D

Besos,

Rosana


	17. Teddy Lupin

Para: silkie 19 (Voy a postear los otros que pediste próximamente)  
>Gracias por leer<p>

Teddy Lupin sabía que él tenía mucha familia y personas a su alrededor que lo amaban. Ese nunca fue una pegunta.

Él no tenía padres, pero él de todos modos los amaba por lo que hicieron. Es verdad, era una decepción cuando era su cumpleaños o el caminaba por el Callejón Diagon buscando sus cosas para el colegio con su abuela cuando él sabía que dos personas muy diferentes deberían de estar a su lado, pero él pensaba en todo el amor que el recibía y él estaba bien.

Pero ningún amor, se sentía como el de Victorie.

Ósea que siempre la veía muerte

Siempre.

silkie19 los otros dos personajes próximamente.

Besos y Abrazos,

Rosana


	18. Remus Lupin

Para: silkie 19 (Aquí tienes el otro, ahora solamente me falta uno que me pedistes)

* * *

><p>Esa estúpida luna llena.<p>

Enseñándole exactamente lo que él era una vez al mes: un monstruo.

A excepción de que no era sólo una vez al mes, Remus Lupin en verdad pensaba que era un monstruo: que él no era digno de amor o de amistad. Fue por eso que era tan indulgente con sus amigos a pesar de las cosas crueles que hacían. Él sabía las cosas que hacían no eran correcta, pero no importaba porque al fin había alguien que no le importaba lo que era.

Quería a alguien que le quisiera por ser quien era y lo que era y, no a pesar de ella

Pero la luna llena le enseñaba que eso era imposible…

…porque él era un monstruo.


	19. Astoria Greengrass

Para: silkie 19 (Ya termine con lo tu yo)

* * *

><p>Astoria Greengrass le tenía miedo a la muerte de su hermana<p>

Ella era su mejor amiga y sin ella, ella no sabia que hacer.

Si ella estaba siendo honesta consigo misma, ella se daría cuenta que no era solamente por eso, también tenia que ver un poco con su imagen. Si su hermana no estaba, no las compararían, y sin ella, ella no seria solamente la mejor hermana, solamente seria una hija única.

A ella le gustaba ser la mejor.


	20. Filius Flitwick

Para: Smithback (el otro que pediste lo posteare rápidamente que me lo mande la autora) :D

* * *

><p>A Flitwick no le tenia miedo a no ser querido, a ver a alguna persona amada morir, a ser el raro por su estatura o ser relajado por eso.<p>

Eso seria demasiado esperado y cliché para el.

¿Alturas? ¿De verdad pensaban eso? El ha sido bajito toda su vida y se ha acostumbrado a eso fácilmente; el no sabia ninguna otra manera

Flitwick veía payasos porque esas cosas si daban miedo. Él se recuerda la primera vez que había visto uno y cuanto se había asustado por esas cosas.

El no entendía como alguien podía pensar él era el que daba miedo después que alguien veía una de esas cosas.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Tengo 804 HITS!<br>**Y yo creía que nadie miraba esta historia

Hoy e posteado bastantes capitulo pero es para adelantarme… no es que quiera acabar esta historia pronto porque amo traducirla es porque sé que no tengo mucho tiempo para pasarme actualizando y especialmente con lo poco que falta de clase los maestros me van a dar muchas asignaciones y con exámenes finales y pruebas de aprovechamiento académico no puedo.  
>Pero recuerden que si no dejan reviews a lo que sea uno no voy a actualizar pídanme personajes porque o sino nose cual escoger.<p>

**Gracias a todos esos de Méjico que tengo 201 hits de allá.**

**Los AMO!**


	21. Firenze el centauro

Para: Smithback (El capitulo nunca antes vistos por la historia en ingles, la autora lo escribió y me lo mando anoche)

Si Firenze alguna vez se la molesta situación de encontrarse con un boggart, seria definitivamente las estrellas apagándose: una sabana negra con luces parpadeantes saliendo antes de que cada una lentamente se valla apagando y el cielo se quedara totalmente en obscuridad, terminaría siendo una amenaza de vacío.

Desde que Firenze era un joven centauro las estrellas han sido su guía. El nunca a tenido que temerle al futuro porque ellos le decían lo que el necesitaba saber, y por eso él fue mas sabia casa año.

Pero si el no tenia la oportunidad de tener ese conocimiento, estuviera caminando en la oscuridad inseguro de donde ir después o de que hacer o de que iba a pasar… después el seria igual que todo el mundo: perdido y con miedo.

El no sabia si el podía aguantar ese tipo de inseguridad.

Hola ,

Mira perdón para algún Mejicano que se allá molestado por escribir Méjico con **J** (Sorarosa) y no con**X** pero en español fuera de Méjico se escribe con **J** no con **X** (eso es en ingles) ósea que en Puerto Rico nosotros lo escribimos así no era para ofenderte. Pero alguien me puede decir que significa _naca _que nunca había escuchado esa palabra.

Besos y Buena Suerte,  
>Rosana<p> 


	22. Helga Hufflepuff

Para: My Unique World (Tengo todo los fundadores y solamente postee el de Salazar pero ahora posteare los demás)

El boggart de Helga Hufflepuff era uno raro.

Ella tenía miedo que algún estudiante fuera abandonado, sin tener ningún lugar donde ir con su bella sangre mágica. La imagen era fuerte cuando era su boggart, un pequeño niño de 11 sentado en esa silla con el sombrero que todos nosotros creamos encima de su cabecita, diciéndole que o tenía lugar donde ir.

Ella misma nunca tuvo una cualidad especial, ella era Buena gente, eso era verdad y nunca juzgaba, ¿pero porque alguien no puede ser aceptado a algún lugar solamente porque no cumple con el criterio?

Eso, no era justo.

Me encanta el boggart de ella estoy tan de acuerdo (Fuck society!)

Besos y Buena Suerte,

Rosana


	23. Victor Krum

Para: Smithback (que me sigues pidiendo (aunque no me molesta) y eres una de mis reviewers más leal. Si te iba a poner el de _tu sexy búlgaro_ no te preocupes ;))

A la joven edad de cinco años, Victor Krum se calló dentro de un lago sin la menor idea de cómo nadar.

Por eso hasta el día de hoy, él ve agua como se enfrenta con un boggart.

Eso lo traumatizo toda su vida, tanto que nunca tuvo las ganas de aprender a nadir correctamente. Él lo hizo cuando fue totalmente obligado por la Competencia de los Tres Magos, pero casi se tuvo que quitar poco le entro un ataque de pánico.

Él era un jugador de Quidditch: a él en verdad no le gustaba el piso.

El aire era lo que a él le gustaba.

Era en donde planeaba quedarse.

Por favor dejen reviews con sus personajes favoritos :)

Besos y Abrazon,

Rosana


	24. Rowena Ravenclaw

Para: My Unique World

* * *

><p>Su hija huyendo lejos de ella, dejándola completamente sola era el mayor miedo de Rowena Ravenclaw.<p>

Ella la necesitaba, sin ella, ella no sabría a quien hablar o que hacer (una de las pocas cosas que no sabia hacer). Rowena estaba orgullosa de varias cosas que izo en su vida: ser una de las fundadoras de Hogwarts, enseñándoles a tantos todo lo que sabia, y no es para darse aires, pero por ser tan inteligente como ella era, era algo que le hacia sentir orgullosa de.

Pero no había nada que la hacia sentir mas orgullosa, que su hija.

Ella solamente quería que Helena lo supiera.

* * *

><p>Perdon por no haber actualizado en un tiempito. Pero muchas cosas de la escuela. Pero sean felices porque termino las clases el 11 de mayo eso significa que MAS ACTUALIZACIONES :D<p>

Besos y Abrazos,

Rosana


	25. Ron Weasley

Para: Mary Anne (Gracias y si eran 112 en total pero como me pidieron uno que no esta será 113 en total)

No era una mentira que Ron le tenía miedo a las araña.

La razón detrás de eso, puede que, hubiera sido un poco diferente.

Es verdad que Fred y George una vez convirtieron su oso de peluche en una araña, pero eso no es completamente por qué le tiene un miedo a muerte a las araña.

Es porque, para Ron, era donde empezaban sus inseguridades: puede ser que su familia de verdad no lo amase.

Se escucha bastante estúpido, y confía en mí, el sabia eso, pero para él, él pensaba que él siempre era al que relajaban y molestaban, no era porque era el chico más joven, pero porque él no pertenecía hay. Él tenía miedo de que nadie lo amara.

Las arañas representaban lo que él pensaba que su familia pensara de él.

Verdad, que esas piernas raras y con pelo por todo su cuerpo le tenía miedo…

…pero en realidad, que nadie lo amara era lo que más miedo le tenía.

Hace tiempo que no hago un disclaimer, ósea que:

Disclaimer: NADA en esta historia me pertenece el mundo y estos bellos personajes (James S. Potter y James Potter son míos solamente) me pertenece. La historia tampoco me pertenece la historia le pertenece a _**alindy **_yo solamente le hago el favor de traducírsela :)

PD. Recuerden que si no dejan Reviews diciéndome que personaje próximo quieren no hay mas capitulo y me pueden pedir cualquier tipo de personaje tengo: 3ra Generación, Era de los Merodeadores, Fundadores, etc. (No importa que no tenga el que me pidieron la autora me lo escribe si no está :))


	26. Godric Gryffindor

Para: My Unique World (Ya postee todos los fundadores)

Su casa no podía contaminarse de débiles y eso era lo que Godric Gryffindor veía en su boggart.

El no tenia hijos o descendientes bastantes importantes para que él lo quiera mencionar, el tenia pocos amigos, porque él no era una persona muy amigable. Tan pronto el veía algo en la persona que no le gustara, el encontraba difícil querer a la persona o tener alguna necesidad de conocerla mejor.

Valentía, la valentía es lo mejor que una persona puede tener. Con mas nada para dejar que fuera sangre el dejaría eso, eso y su casa.

Él estaba tranquilo con los nacidos de Muggle, seguro, pero definitivamente el no dejaría a un cobarde entrar en su casa.

De ninguna forma.

¡Tadaa!

Perdón por no haber posteado algo en tanto tiempo pero es que ahora estoy trabajando en otra historia de Percy Jackson, mas estoy ayudando en dos historias como Beta y Editora, MAS creo que debo de empezar una historia que adopte hace algún tiempo pero no se preocupen que primero intento terminar esta o hacer lo más posible en este verano. Dejen Review diciéndome que personajes quieren ahora .

Besos y Buena Suerte,  
>Rosana<p>

P.S En Pottermore soy EyeDream 187 añadanme de amiga y si soy Gryffindor :'$ yo queria Ravenclaw


	27. Ginny Weasley

Para: Mary Anne (espero que te guste aquí tienes a la Weasley ;)

El peor año de toda su vida fue su primer año en Hogwarts y por eso es que ella ve a Tom Riddle.

Muchos se sorprenden que ella vea a Voldemort joven y atractivo ya que muchos lo veían viejo y loco durante sus vidas, pero él era así cuando ella sintió el peor miedo de todos.

Ella se sintió sin esperanza y sin uso porque ella no podía hacer ni una simple cosa y cuando eso pasaba nada importaba. Cuando nada importaba, nada tenía significado: Tom Riddle lo quito de ella.

Siempre que ella lo veía la importancia salía de su vida, como un dementor quitándole el alma y cuando esto pasaba ella se sentía como una de primer año que no se recordaba cómo es que terminaba con sangre en las manos.

Y no había nada que ella podría hacer.

silkie19: Hola. ¿Bien y tú? El de Tonks es el capítulo #2 el nombre del capítulo es Nymphadora Tonks

**Dejen Reviews diciendo que personaje quieren.**


	28. Albus Dumbledore

Para: WiseGirl798 (espero que te guste Vicky ;)

* * *

><p>Ariana.<p>

_Siempre_ era Ariana

Nunca algo aparte de su bella, y joven cara, y su cuerpo quieto en muerto.

Siempre Ariana.

No siempre era cuando el veía un boggart. A veces el daba la vuelta y pensaba que la veía. Habían veces que el cerraba sus ojos y hay ella estaba. Habían veces él pensaba que escuchaba su voz llamándolo desde detrás, para que el diera la vuelta y no viera nada pero un corredor vacío.

Ariana

Siempre lo asustaba, a Dumbledore. Las voces e imagines siempre estaban allí, no había forma de pararlo.

El no quería.

Era su culpa, siempre lo había sido y siempre lo será.

Era una pequeña forma de pagar para otras porque siempre era ella.

Ariana.

* * *

><p>Dejen Reviews diciéndome cual personaje quieren porque o si no, no pondré mas capitulo por un buen tiempo porque no estoy segura cual poner:$<p> 


	29. Cedric Diggory

Cedric Diggory era un chico con confianza en sí mismo, no se podía negar.

Él era un campeón: mejor estudiante, prefecto, después fue el Chico Principal* y finalmente ganador de la Competencia de los 3 Magos. Él era impresionante en casi todo lo que hacía, así que, ¿porque tenía que demostrarse a sí mismo?

Su boggart era el mismo, perdiendo todo lo que se había convertido; convirtiéndose en nada, en una persona común. Cedric Diggory no podía ser común, no era lo correcto: él tenía una familia que impresionar y amistades que el que pasarles, ser mejores que ellos.

Otros puede que no lo sintieran, pero él lo podía sentir, había una Guerra por llegar y él se tenía que probar ante todos, antes de que llegara, porque o sino, lo mataría.

Literalmente.

* * *

><p>*Puse Chico Principal porque no sabía que poner para "Head Boy", si tienen una mejor forma de decirlo me lo dejan en los comentarios para arreglarlo, gracias.<p>

* * *

><p>Perdón por la tan larga espera, entre escuela, ahora estoy en una escuela nueva, problemas personales, cogiendo clases de Teatro y todo no había podido actualizar.<p>

Este capítulo se me hiso muy difícil traducir, no sabía que palabras coger, así que; estoy abierta a toda crítica (constructiva) los que estén leyendo mi otra historia "La Cámara de Leo" lo pondré en espera, primero voy a terminar esta historia que llevo demasiado tiempo en y luego continuare con esa. No la voy a abandonar solamente lo pondré en pausa. Porque los capítulos son largos y no tengo tiempo.

Gracias por entender,

Rosana

P.S. Por favor dejen comentarios de cual personaje quisiera próximamente o lo que piensas de los que ya he hecho, en mi _bio_ va a estar la lista de todos los personajes aunque me pueden pedir personajes que no estén en la lista también solo que por esos tienes que esperar un poco mas.


	30. Gregory Goyle

Esto es lo que estoy hacienda cuando estoy en la clase de computadoras, se deben de sentir importante. Nota al final.

Él les tenía miedo a los insectos.

Gregory Goyle no era inteligente. Él no podía entender lo que la mayoría de las personas decían, no podía casi leer y tampoco era muy observador. Aparte de la opinión popular, que él no sabía esas cosas; en realidad eran porque no le importaban.

Los insectos son raros, estaban vivos y eran inocentes. Sin olvidarnos también, que eran espeluznantes y asquerosas.

Siempre que tenía una en la mano, sentía algo que no podía explicar, ni entender. Cuando él se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, que esas cosas raras no fueran tan malas al final del día las aguantaba fuertemente y las aplastaba.

Él solo no entendía como cosas tan pequeñas pueden tener vida.

Él simplemente no entienda muchas cosas.

Gracias por todas las personas nuevas que le han dado Alert a mí y la historia, también muchas gracias a las que han puesto Favorite, me agrada saber que les gusta mi historia. Pero desearía que me dijeran que personajes quieren. Tengo que actualizar en mi información los personajes que tengo que no he traducido.


	31. Parvati Patil

Estoy cogiendo personajes sin pensar y traduciéndolos ya que no sé qué más hacer. Pero ya saben lo que pueden hacer si quieren uno en específico.

El de Parvati, era simplemente una momia.

No había una historia pasada trágica, algún miedo oculto de que le gusta estar sola o miedo de ser nadie. Ella simplemente le tenía miedo: que ellos se la coman o se la lleven y la envuelvan.

Porque ¡Dios!, esas cosas eran simplemente espeluznantes.


	32. Rose Weasley

Rose se veía a si misma siendo desheredada por su familia por… _Scorpius Malfoy._

Ella sabía que no le debería de gustar. Las historias que había escuchado durante toda su vida sobre su familia, especialmente su padre, no era particularmente… _bueno._

Él era diferente. Scorpius era tranquilo y brillante. Teniendo las peleas verbales con el eran sus partes favoritas de su día, aunque ella nunca lo admita. Los días que ella no lo veía, eran mediocres. Ella lo amaba.

Rose tenía miedo, ella tenía miedo entre tener que escoger entre el amor de su vida y su familia, ella tenía miedo de no saber cuál escoger.

* * *

><p>Gracias por no molestarse por mis esperas. Pero con colegio, clubes, cosas cansa y deseo llegar a mi casa a dormir. Pero intentare siempre actualizar. Al menos 2 veces en semana unos cuantos capítulos ya que no son largos, hay veces que las notas de autores son más largas que los propios capítulos.<p>

P.S. Esto lo escribí la semana pasada pero no había tenido tiempo de subirlo por la escuela y actividades. ¡Pero ya volví! Intentare subir los que me han pedido próximamente.


	33. Scorpius Malfoy

Sinceramente tengo mucho deseo de hacer este ya que Scorpius es uno de mis personajes favoritos de la 3ra generación, espero que les guste la traducción.

* * *

><p>Scorpius veía a su padre matando a Rose Weasley.<p>

Él tenía miedo que los susurros que había escuchado de su padre fueran verdad: que él fuese un asesino, una mala persona, alguien que no se pueda confiar.

Draco era un grandioso padre: era disciplinado cuando era necesario, lo animaba cuando fuera necesario y tenía una perfecta cantidad de orgullo por su hijo. Scorpius sabía eso; él amaba a su padre.

Aunque de todos modos temía que su padre fuera _peligroso._

Oh, también esta, un poco, solamente un poco, de preocupación que Rose muriera.

Solo un _poco._

* * *

><p>Vi que me dejaron unos Reviews de personajes que deseaban, ella los tiene escrito pero no he tenido tiempo de bajarlos a mi memoria. Tan pronto pueda lo hare.<p>

Besos,

Rosana


	34. Lily Evans-Potter

Lily nunca tuvo problemas con boggart en su vida entera de bruja, solo fue unos meses después que Harry había nacido, y era él.

Ella estaba cocinando para James en la cocina sola cuando ella abrió una gaveta que rara la vez se utilizaba cuando salió rodando Harry, muerto y torturado. Su hermosa cara de bebe destruida y terriblemente desfigurada.

Lily se sentó a llorar mientras que la carne que se cocinaba se quemaba lentamente, causando que James se preocupara y saliera corriendo con el Harry vivo, calmándola.

Fue el peor día de su vida.


	35. Peter Pettigrew

Peter Pettigrew, tenía miedo a morir.

Esa era la razón que hizo todo esas cosas. Fue por qué se hizo amigo de Remus, Sirius y James: él pensaba que era la mejor forma de mantenerse a salvo; la razón que se fue del lado de Voldemort: pensó que se iba a ser invencible; la razón que mato a James: no importaba la amistad, si de esa forma se mantenía vivo.

Una vida estando muerto no es vida, aunque, si hubiera sido más sabio hubiera tenido miedo de su vida, que era nada de vida.

Pero Peter Pettigrew no era sabio, así que vivió de una manera estúpida: buscando manera de evitar una muerte inevitable.

Al final, eso fue lo que lo mato.


	36. Hugo Weasley

Hugo Weasley en realidad nunca encajo en su familia.

Él sabía que su pelo pelirrojo y sus pecas incalculables marcaban ser uno de ellos, pero había algo que lo paraba para que 'encajara' perfectamente.

No heredo la inteligencia de su madre, ni posee la forma de hacer las personas reírse como su padre y tampoco era muy bueno haciendo travesuras. Él era un estudiante decente y tenía amistades, pero para Rose esas cosas no importaban mucho.

Él _podía_ tocar la guitara.

La música tenía sentido cuando los números ni las frases tenia y eran tan _claras._

Sabiendo eso, tenía perfecto sentido que el viera a sus padres rompiéndole la guitara y diciéndole que ya no podía tocarla más.

Uno no le puede quitar la única verdadera pasión de alguien a tan joven edad.

Eso simplemente no la haría.


	37. Lee Jordan

Feliz Navidad, Feliz Año Nuevo y próximamente Feliz Día de los 3 Reyes Magos si por casualidad lo celebran.

* * *

><p>Lee Jordan era un chico seguro de sí mismo: eso era verdad.<p>

Él era popular y guapo. Él nunca estaba sin sus amigos y rara la vez se odiaba a sí mismo. No podía quejarse de su vida y normalmente no encontraba razón para hacerlo.

Su boggart era el mismo, enfermo en cama: completamente solo.

Solo.

El no soportaba esa palabra. ¿Porque en este mundo podía haber alguien que le gustara estar solo, cuando podía estar rodeado de personas? Amistades y familia siempre serian escogido antes que soledad.

Cuando él estaba solo se sentía solitario, y aunque las personas le intentaban decir que no importaba que estuviera solo significara que estaba solitario… de todos modos se sentía de esa forma.

¿Que él pudo haber hecho que lo dejara enfermo de cama y solo?

La tenia esperanza en que nunca supiera el porqué.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado, dejen review de personajes que desean ver o de que piensan de mis traducciones.<p> 


	38. Albus S Potter

Cuando Albus Severus Potter era joven, les tenía terror a las serpientes.

Su tío Ron le conto una vez una historia sobre un basilisco, aunque su madre le grito a su tío cuando se enteró, él le dijo que estaba bien: ya él estaba _grandecito _y podía con eso.

En realidad el no pudo con eso: tuvo pesadillas por semanas.

Albus era un buen chico. Lo que en realidad le daba miedo del basilisco es el hecho que su madre casi muriera.

Él de verdad que la necesitaba sabes.


	39. Draco Malfoy

El boggart de Draco Malfoy era una jaula.

Él estaba en una jaula vacía, ninguna forma de salir de ella y nadie al su lado.

Aunque parezca ridículo, era verdad, porque él estaba parado allí solo, no había nadie que tuviera su espalda, nadie que lo ayudara y nadie que lo salvara del terrible problema en el que se encontraba. Él estaba ahí, una persona en una jaula, él no estaba seguro de las cosas como se suponía que lo estuviera, el no sabía si las cosas que conocía eran realidad o solamente pensamientos introducidos por su padre.

Le tenía miedo, porque él estaba en esa jaula, no estaba seguro que todo lo que le hayan dicho era una mentira o no.

Lo que más le temía era que algunos días… él estaba seguro que lo eran.


End file.
